haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Strength and Reason
と |Risei To Chikara}} is the one hundred and fifty-seventh chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 25th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2015 series. Overview Tendō continues to block Karasuno, and although he makes mistakes, prove to be increasingly troublesome and a threat. However, when Tendō attempts a delayed spike, Tsukishima recognizes it and blocks him. When Ushijima goes to spike, Tsukishima also attempts to block him, but fails. Takeda-sensei then silently thinks that Tsukishima shouldn't give up, and instead he should keep his thoughts in motion, as Tsukishima is Karasuno's rational mind. Plot Kageyama pretends to set to Hinata, but instead sends the ball to Daichi, who spikes. Shiratorizawa narrowly receives it, but on Karasuno's next attack, Hinata scores a point. Takeda-sensei then asks how Shiratorizawa's blocking strategy differs from Wakunan and Aobajohsai. Coach Ukai says that both of those schools used commit blocking to counter Hinata, but in Shiratorizawa's case, Tendō acts like he wants to block everyone, all by himself, every time. Kageyama serves, and Shiratorizawa attempts to attack. However, it is received by Karasuno, who then attempt an attack via Tanaka. Tendō manages to get a one touch, and Ushijima spikes. Kageyama notes that Tendō looked as though he was going to block Hinata, but then switched, and ponders if he changed his mind or if it was a fake-out. Akiteru then remarks that Shiratorizawa seems like a team that logic and reason just doesn't apply to. Shiratorizawa continues to pull ahead of Karasuno. Takeda-sensei remarks that advances in blocking are made possible by logic, and that super plays and miraculous comebacks will save a team, but reasoning and logic can do the exact same thing. Tsukishima then enters the game. The game is at 16 - 14 for Shiratorizawa. Tendō notices Tsukishima, and says that it's the normal guy. Tsukishima is annoyed, but Daichi reminds him to avoid rising to the bait. Nishinoya manages to receive the serve, but it is a free ball. Shirabu sets to Tendō, and Kageyama notes that it is a delayed spike. However, Tsukishima manages to block it. Tsukishima then tells Tendō that he is the normal guy, and although delayed spikes may deceive Hinata, they will not work against him and that he should keep that in mind. Tendō then tells Tsukishima that he irritates him greatly, and Tsukishima thanks him. At 16 - 15, Asahi serves and Shirabu sets to Ushijima, who spikes the ball. Tsukishima attempts to block him, but fails. Takeda-sensei then silently thinks that Tsukishima shouldn't give up, and keep his thoughts in motion as Karasuno's rational mind. Appearances *Tobio Kageyama *Yū Nishinoya *Kenjirō Shirabu *Reon Ōhira *Satori Tendō *Daichi Sawamura *Shōyō Hinata *Wakatoshi Ushijima *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Hayato Yamagata *Tsutomu Goshiki *Tsuyoshi Matsushima (appeared on an explanation only) *Takeru Nakashima (appeared on an explanation only) *Shunki Kawatabi (appeared on an explanation only) *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Asahi Azumane *Yui Michimiya *Makoto Shimada *Yūsuke Takinoue *Wakatoshi Ushijima *Hitoka Yachi *Saeko Tanaka *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōshi Sugawara *Kiyoko Shimizu *Kei Tsukishima *Taichi Kawanishi *Akiteru Tsukishima *Yukitaka Izumi *Kōji Sekimukai Chapter notes Character revelations *For the first time, Tsukishima is directly acknowledged as "Karasuno's rational mind," explicitly stating his skill at understanding opposing teams and overall intelligence. Trivia *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Logic and Power."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-18/12538 Reference Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 18 Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Shiratorizawa